


Fallen

by Didi17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didi17/pseuds/Didi17
Summary: Sam and Dean deal with Cas' death.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of came to me and I had to get it down. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Gone. Just like that. Angel blade driven right through his back. The grace leaving his body as he falls to the ground, Lucifer standing behind him with a satisfied smirk.

Cas' body grows cold on the ground, surrounded by his burnt wings.

Complete silence.

No noise. No tremble. Just Dean kneeling on the ground next to his fallen friend. Hands shaking, breaths coming out in ragged gasps as he looks up to the dark sky pleadingly. Praying harder than he's ever prayed in his life. Praying that Cas will open is eyes and come back to him.

Is this how it really ends?

Everything Cas has done for this world. Everything he has fought for. Was it all for nothing? Even with all of the mistakes he's made, his heart was always in the right place. He fought for a humanity he loved and believed in. He fought to protect this world from evil.

Of everything they've lost, of how much they've sacrificed, Dean thought that they would always have Cas. Chuck said he's rebuilt Cas more times than he could count. That had to mean something, right? That had to mean that Cas belonged here.

So why not now? Why can't Chuck come and fix this? Bring Cas back? Why was no one listening?

Dean vaguely hears Sam's voice somewhere in the dark telling him they need to go. Saying something about the Nephillim being in the wind. They needed to find him. Dean knew that. He knew they needed to stop whatever was about to happen. But he just couldn't will his body to move. His mind screamed at him to get up, to fight but he couldn't move. All he could do was sit and stare at Cas' body on the ground. No sign of life in his friend. Dean kept staring at his chest hoping to see it rise with his friend's breaths. But no. Nothing.

Sam is tugging at Dean's arms, trying to pull him up and towards the car.

No. They can't leave him here. He deserves more than to be left laying on the cold hard ground, alone. He deserves more than the hand he's been dealt.

Dean goes to the trunk of the Impala and finds a tarp and rope to take Cas home. He's not going to burn him like everyone else. He intends to bury him in his favorite field near the bunker filled with the brightly colored flowers where he liked to watch the bees. He knows Cas deserves a hunter's burial but he can't bring himself to do it. Maybe it's part of him hoping that Cas will come back or maybe it was because he just couldn't stand there watching Cas turn to ash on the pyre, all he knows is he just can't do it.

Sam helps him get Cas into the backseat and they drive home. Most of the ride is silent with Dean, for once, in the passenger seat. Sam wouldn't let him drive. Not with the state he's in.

Sam notices how Dean keeps looking in the back, hoping to see Cas move. Hoping to see any sign of life.

He never does.

They finally get back and bury Cas. They stand where they bury him for what feels like hours. At a certain point Sam leaves Dean alone. He knows his brother needs time to say goodbye.

After a while Dean comes inside and goes straight for the whiskey.

Usually Sam would just shake his head and walk away but right now, he needs a drink himself.

He pours some for himself and closely examines Dean. He never says anything about the red, bloodshot eyes, he never says anything about his face being raw from the tears. He never says anything.

Tomorrow, they'll deal with reality. They'll find the Nephillim and figure out a way to get their mom back but for now, they'll sit in silence.

They'll sit and drink a silent toast to their fallen friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me very happy. :)


End file.
